ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Live Life
Story Merlina is sitting in the throne room, her presence becoming darker and darker. She opens her eyes, her expression being completely evil now. Merlina: (With the second, dark tone) Do not bother. I can sense your magic power, and you are approaching rather quickly. (The ground glows from purple mana, and the concrete forms up, turning into a concrete root. A few moments later, XLR8 appears, tripping over the concrete root. XLR8 skips across the ground, and crashes into a wall.) XLR8: (Upside Down) That hurt. Caliburn: For a knight of your status, John, that was pathetic. (XLR8 gets up, reverting.) Merlina: Why do you resist, John Spacewalker? With my power, I can make the realm last for all eternity! John: You are sacrificing lives to do this! The power has gone to your head. Merlina: I’ve seen the future, the entire kingdom falling. I shall preserve it, our kingdom lasting forever! Those who live will live forever. John: You don’t understand time. If you succeed, and time stops here, then I wouldn’t exist. I wouldn’t survive for you to bring back, to help you get the scabbard. That means that I can’t lose here, I can’t let you destroy the lives of those I care about! Merlina: I possess the scabbard of of Excalibur, no one can stop me! John: Wrong. I will stop you. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Goat Foo: Goat Foo! Baaaaaaahhhhhh! Merlina raises her arm, firing giant dark energy balls. Goat Foo charges in, and envelops Caliburn with mana. He swings Caliburn, creating mana blades that slice through the energy balls. He charges forward, and thrusts the blade forward, firing a mana blade at Merlina. However, the attack bounces off an invisible forcefield. Goat Foo charges in, when an invisible hand grabs him, lifting him off the ground. In the air, Goat Foo sees a large monster behind Merlina, in the form of Arthur’s armor. Merlina: You like? This is my personal guardian, wielding what should look familiar. (The guardian throws Goat Foo into the air, and swings Deathcalibur at Goat Foo. Goat Foo hits the Omnitrix, and NRG is sliced through, a giant gash appearing his armor. NRG’s true form flies out, taking to the air.) NRG: NRG! (NRG fires several radiation energy balls at Merlina, which hit an invisible barrier, not going through.) Merlina: Did you really expect to break through with that? The scabbard protects me. A dark energy field extends from her body, hitting NRG, causing him to revert and fall to the ground. John crashes into the ground, and sees Caliburn back over by NRG’s armor. Then, John sees Deathcalibur striking the ceiling, boulders falling towards John. Caliburn: John! Get out of there! (John is buried under the boulders.) No! Merlina: Ahahahaha! You may be powerful, John, but you are not strong enough to defeat me. (Then, the boulders move, and Upchuck comes out, eating rocks.) Upchuck: Wait to brag until I’m down for the count. (Upchuck eats the remaining boulders, his body becoming extremely fat. He then spits several large energy balls, all exploding on the invisible barrier. Upchuck extends his tongue, grabbing Caliburn. He then hits the Omnitrix.) Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! (Cannonbolt rolls forward, Caliburn sticking out the side.) Caliburn: (Stuttering) Please stop! I am getting dizzy! Cannonbolt hits the barrier, Caliburn striking it as well, causing sparks to fly. Deathcalibur slashes at them, breaking Caliburn in half, and severely cracking Cannonbolt’s armor. They fly back, down on the ground. Cannonbolt reverts, John bleeding. He struggles to stand, his legs shaking, and unable to use his left arm. Caliburn: Stop! We must retreat! We cannot win this fight! (John puts Caliburn down.) John: Sorry. Don’t want you more damaged than necessary. Merlina swings her arm, more dark energy balls flying towards John. John twists his body, allowing him to grab his left arm. He activates and pushes down the Omnitrix. Diamondhead raises his right arm, creating a crystal ramp in front of him. The ramp survives the attack, and Diamondhead slides up the ramp, going into the air. He forms a blade hand, and falls towards Merlina. Diamondhead swings his arm, and it collides with Deathcalibur, Arthur’s armor becoming visible. He sees that it surrounded Merlina. Diamondhead: Its body is the barrier. The guardian swings hard, slicing through Diamondhead’s hand, sending him towards the ceiling. Diamondhead swings his arm, firing crystals at the ceiling. It grows into a crystal slope, and he slides on it, being launched back down towards the guardian. His hand regrows, and he hits the Omnitrix. Quilscade: Quilscade! Deathcalibur comes at Quilscade, and he curls up, dodging the attack barely. He extends his feet, thorns coming out of his feet, going into Deathcalibur. Quilscade curls up again, and rolls down Deathcalibur, heading towards the guardian. He rams it, his thorns breaking on contact with the guardian. Merlina then fires a mana blast, hitting Quilscade and sending flying, crashing into the ground, reverting. John wasn’t moving. End Scene Nimue, Lancelot, Gawain and Percival are watching the battle through a reflective pool, and see John not getting up. Gawain: No! Get up! Percival: You can win! Get up! Lancelot: Is there nothing we can do? Nimue: No, I. (Her face becomes surprised.) Why didn’t I think of that before? Throw your swords into the pool! The sacred swords can still negate the scabbard! (The knights nod, and throw their swords into the pool.) Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein float in the air above John, startling Merlina. Merlina: What is this? (Caliburn floats with them, and the four swords glow a golden color, firing beams of light at Merlina, hitting the guardian. It fades away, as the swords continue to float.) This isn’t over! (Merlina’s body transforms, and she takes an appearance similar to the guardian. She wields two Deathcaliburs. John stands up.) John: Let’s finish this. Caliburn: How? You can barely stand. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! (Royal NiGHTS gains a dream aura, and his body glows, being healed. He then extends a dream ray, enveloping the four swords. They then merge together, forming Excalibur, which looks similar to Caliburn, except slightly bigger, the blade is golden, and is outlined with a golden aura.) Merlina, meet, Excalibur! Merlina screams, her magic transforming the room into its own dimension. Royal NiGHTS flies at her, spinning with Excalibur in front. Merlina raises her swords to block the attack, and Royal NiGHTS collides with them. Merlina: Ha! Try all you like! You can’t get (Her expression is terrified, as she sees Royal NiGHTS phase through the swords, and stabs Merlina in the chest.) AAAAGH! Merlina releases a shockwave of mana, pushing Royal NiGHTS back. She then swings her Deathcaliburs at him, and Royal NiGHTS parries, dream sparks flying off Excalibur. The sparks turn into copies of Excalibur, and they fly in at Merlina. Merlina releases a mana shockwave, knocking the copies away. She then infuses the Deathcaliburs with mana, and she breaks through, slicing through Royal NiGHTS. He regenerates quickly, and Excalibur is enveloped in a dream aura again. Royal NiGHTS flies in, and Merlina raises her Deathcaliburs to block him. Excalibur slices through the Deathcaliburs, and Merlina along with it. Merlina screams in pain, as the dimension breaks apart. End Scene Merlina wakes up in the garden, with John, Nimue, Lancelot, Gawain and Percival standing around her. The knights are each wielding their own swords. Merlina: What? What happened? John: I destroyed the scabbard. Its influence is gone, and you are back to normal. Merlina: I, I apologize for my behavior. I did what I did for the good of the kingdom, to ensure its survival. John: Everything comes to an end. I’m eventually going to meet a foe that can kill me and succeed. But until then, I shall fight for justice. You must live your life to the fullest, without regret. (John offers Merlina his hand, to help her stand up. She smiles, and accepts the hand, standing up.) Lancelot: How can the realm survive now? Our king is dead. John: Sounds like you need to find a new king. And I wish you good luck with that. But for now, it’s time for me to return home. (Turns to Caliburn.) Don’t cry over my departure. Caliburn: (Sarcastically) Oh yes. I will be crying till I rust after you leave. John: You, my friend, are now a master of sarcasm. Caliburn: And you, my friend, shall always be a knight. Wherever you go. (John smiles, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Clockwork! (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork! (Ultimate Clockwork creates a wormhole, and goes through it.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Caliburn the Sword *Sir Lancelot *Sir Gawain *Sir Percival *Nimue, Lady of the Lake Villains *Merlina the Wizard (reformed at end) **Dark Queen Aliens *XLR8 *Goat Foo *NRG (normal and true form) *Upchuck *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Quilscade (first re-appearance) *Royal NiGHTS *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Clockwork Trivia *This is one of the few times where John was pushed close to death. In other battles, he would've been close to losing, but not dying. *He convinces Merlina to give up her desire for an everlasting realm, and to live life to the fullest. *The episode name is based off the Crush 40 song Live Life, the ending theme for Sonic the Hedgehog and the Black Knight. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc